Histological, histchemical and electron microscopic techniques are used to study the innervation of the lung in various mammalian species. Adult lungs of rat and Rhesus monkey have been mapped in terms of the general pattern and distribution of autonomic nerves, and the details of nerve - end organ relationships and nerve - nerve relationships in ganglia are currently being studied. The developmental aspects of the pulmonary innervation are also being studied.